


Henry Danger. Boda en Las Vegas

by KalK



Category: Game Shakers (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Babe Carano 16 years, Danger Forced, F/M, Henry Hart 18 years, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Post-Episode: s03e17 He's Back, Post-Finale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Luego de su primera pelea con Babe, Henry toma la camioneta en la cual a esta trabajado durante el verano y viaja a Las Vegas a distraerse.Capítulo 1 editado.
Relationships: Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Babe Carano, Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s), Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Simone Daly
Kudos: 1





	Henry Danger. Boda en Las Vegas

**Henry Danger. Boda En Las Vegas**

****

Esta amaneciendo. Las vegas.

En un hotel, en el interior de una suite. Se ve la ropa de una pareja de recién casados en el piso de la habitación, la pareja duerme en una cama de sábanas blancas. El es un joven de cabello rubio y el color del cabello de ella es un tono caramelo, ambos se encuentran exhaustos después de una noche ajitada.

Se encuentran abrazados en la cama, ella se empieza a mover. Abre los ojos, lo mira y sonríe. Le besa los labios, para luego volver a abrazarlo. El joven rubio con esto empezaba a despertar, con los ojos pesados poco a poco los empezó abrir. Tarda un par de segundos, hasta darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y exclama en su mente - mierda. -

Es el primer pensamiento que aparece en la cabeza de Henry cuando es arrastrado a un estado lento que apenas puede describirse como conciencia, cualquier mezcla de las actividades de la noche anterior que actualmente reside en su estómago, los tequilas parecían una buena idea anoche, pensó el.

Reflexiona ante esta situación, se encontraba en Las Vegas por todos los cielos, la ciudad del pecado. Luego de tantos años siendo Kid Danger, su identidad de héroe había terminado luego que todos pensaran que había muerto. Aunque el aun no termina la escuela, dejo su ciudad acompañado de sus amigos para irse a vivir junto a sus a Dystopia y proteger a sus habitantes, actualmente tiene una relación romántica a larga distancia con su novia Babe. Estos días viajo a New York en su camioneta para hacerle una sorpresa a su chica, habían estado bien hasta ayer cuando tuvieron una discusión. Ella no quería seguir aún al siguiente nivel, pero el si. Sin pensar con claridad, el tomó su camioneta en la cual a estado trabajando paralelamente estos meses, decidió viajar a donde lo lleve la ruta. Sin saber que lleva meses siendo vigilado por alguien,

Logró salir de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios de la mujer sobre el besar su pecho y al sentir la mano de esta hermosa joven, con quien compartía la cama le había rozado su estómago desnudo, y se da cuenta con un pequeño sobresalto de que está desnudo. Al mirarla recordaba como la había conocido, había conducido por varias horas, sólo para detenerse a llenar el tanque de gasolina. Cuando esta por continuar en la ruta, escucho la voz de ella.

Hola, disculpa que no te moleste me podrías llevar - al verla se quedo con la boca abierta, era hermosa y sensual.

Wow - En ese momento recordó que tenía novia y que no podía pensar así. A la vez pensaba que no podía dejarla en la carretera, en un par de horas va a anochecer. - claro, sube la joven sonrió y subió a la camioneta.

Ambos se miraron, ella se presentó - Soy Simone Daly, tu eres?

Yo soy... Henry Hart - respondió un poco acalorado, ella se encontraba igual. Mientras que el conducía, le preguntó - a dónde vas?

Ella sonríe esperanzadora - A Las Vegas, quiero ser modelo y puedo conocer a alguien allí que me ayude

Se que no nos conocemos, pero no será peligroso, que dice tu familia - pregunta, ella sonrojada y un poco triste a la la vez se queda mirando el suelo de la camioneta.

Un poco triste dijo - soy huérfana desde los los nueve años, las mojas ya no me podían tener allí por mi edad, tengo 22 y además que no les gustaba la idea que fuera modelo y tu rubio?.

No se, por ahora a Las Vegas. No tengo destino, me canse de una responsabilidad que tengo y tuve una pelea con mi novia, así que quise viajar y tengo 18 - así siguieron conversando

Mira, hay una pequeña capilla - Simone exclamó, Henry miró y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la ciudad, al llegar ella le pidió que lo acompañará y le tendió la mano. El no estaba seguro, pero no estaba mal la idea de un poco de diversión que malo podría pasar. Así que le tomo la mano, ambos estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad. Tuvo breves destellos de música, demasiado brillo y muchas máquinas tragamonedas y juegos de póker.

Volvió abrir los ojos, al dejar de recordar. Inmediatamente se arrepiente de esa decisión tan pronto como la dura luz del sol lo golpea, sacudiendo la cabeza y estirando el brazo en una especie de esfuerzo a medias para combatirlo.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando su mano golpea algo suave y cálido sobre el. Tira la mano hacia atrás, los ojos se abren de golpe para ver a Simone, boca abajo sobre el. Un extraño calor invade su cuerpo, su viralidad crece cuando su mirada se desvía hacia su espalda expuesta, cubriendo apenas con una manta la curva a centímetros de su culo.

¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? Lo recuerda bien, las luces de neón del casino, vestido con un traje negro liso con una camiseta blanca debajo, ella con un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo sin nada a la imaginación, el le hecha la culpa a la tercer tequila que bebieron. Pero se puso helado al ver un anillo en su mente - no puede ser - levanto su mano y vio un anillo en ella, no puede ser verdad, miró la mano de Simone y también tenía un anillo en su mano parece que estaban casados, no podía ser verdad. Sus padres lo matarían, sus amigos...Charlotte en su estilo Hermione Granger, y dios Babe lo odiara. No podrían haber sido tan tontos.

Aún para el, la noche era un borrón, ambos borrachos y su mano en la de ella. También recuerda vagamente haber ido a la camioneta, conducir a las afueras de la ciudad a una pequeña capilla cursi, que había visto Simone.

Mira el anillo brillante en su dedo, trata de respirar, trata de mantenerse tranquilo. Piensa que todo esto puede terminar en cuestión de horas, con una simple anulación. Pero sabe a su corta edad, es fácil una anulación si el matrimonio no se a consumado, cuando mira hacia su lado en el suelo ve dos condones usados, lo hicieron. En verdad lo hicieron, para el las últimas horas de anoche es borrosa.

La mujer poco a poco empieza a despertar, ambos se quedan viendo. Al principio, parece que está a punto de preguntarle algo - no es un sueño, verdad?

Henry niega con su cabeza - no, es real - ella da una mirada débil, lista para lanzar a el un comentario mordaz y sarcástico, pero es capaz de decir nada, solo se queda mirando su anillo que lleva un diamante grande y falso en su dedo. Para finalmente levantar su rostro y sonreirle al joven rubio.

Buenos días, esposo - Hart se quedó helado.

Continuará...


End file.
